What A Nice Day
by Chris Devlin
Summary: A Song-Fic Challenge set to me by Chuchino The Cabbit (The mean woman that she is). It's set to the Stereophonics song "Have A Nice Day"


Not So Nice Day

What A Nice Day

By Chris Devlin

E-Mail: [devlin1983@hotmail.com][1]

AN: Ok, I am fast becoming a song-fic author, and quite frankly it's beginning to disturb me. Oh well, at least I'm writing. Anyway, Chuchino, being the mean, vindictive woman that she is (Please god don't set Togemew on me!!!) set me this challenge. **_"Stereophonics - Have a nice day - incorporate it into a sakashippy, that involves Ash and Misty aged about 15 and sitting in a Police waiting room while Brock gets charged for indecent exposure."._** Now I have a theory that she is testing my limits, to see how far I will go to incorporate a song into a fic. Well ha! I've saw through your little scheme Chuchino, although I don't have any idea how to avoid it. Ah well, such is life. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: (Decided I better start putting this) I don't own Pokémon. If I did I'd be in some large castle somewhere wiping my arse with £100 notes and stoning trespassers with coins. I also don't own the song "Have A Nice Day". That lovely band the Stereophonics do, they deserve credit for writing one of the catchiest tunes I've heard in a while.

Shadow. That's all Misty saw as she sleepily opened her eyes. Blinking she shook her head, trying to recall where she was and focus her eyes. That done she realized her head was only three inches from a whitewashed wall and she sat up. Looking round she found herself in a small square room, a table in the middle provided an assortment of magazines and in the corner stood a coffee machine, a typical waiting room. Her mind gave her two possibilities. She ruled out the first, which was being in a hospital, simply because she couldn't smell the bleachy stench that typified such places. So it must be the other. **_A Police Station?_** That's when it clicked in her head and the memories of the previous evening flooded back.

::The Previous Evening::

"Brock. Hey, are you nearly finished in there?" Misty shouted through the bathroom door, her hands placed on her hips showing her irritation with her friend. "Just a few more minutes." came the breeders voice from through the door. Misty fumed. "What d'ya mean a few more minutes?!!! You've been in there for almost an hour!" she yelled. There was no reply, Brock having decided to ignore her. "Hmmph. Well hurry up!" Misty said angrily as she walked over to the bed and sat down, waiting for him to exit. A few minutes later and the sound of the bathroom door unlocking made Misty sit up, ready to begin her tirade of abuse all over again. The door swung open and Brock walked out totally naked, save for the towel wrapped round his waist. "Oh Brock!" Misty wailed, as she walked into the bathroom and was presented by the mess he had left. "You better tidy this up!" she shouted to him as he walked into his room. The bedroom door locked and Brock called out to her. "Sure, just a minute."

Misty fussed over the sink, trying to find her toothbrush in amongst the piles of toothpaste, floss, deodorant, aftershave, shaving foam, razors and moisturizers that Brock somehow managed to cram into a tiny tardis-esque toiletry bag. Locating it, she moaned loudly. It was covered in hair. **_What the hell does he do with my toothbrush?_** she wondered to herself and started to wash it off. After three minutes she removed the last of the hairs and grabbed the toothpaste. Squeezing the tube she applied it to the brush and was about to begin brushing when the sound of glass smashing came from Brock's room. Misty rushed out into the hall towards Brocks door and turned the handle. It wouldn't open. "Hey, Misty!" came a voice. she turned round to see Ash poking his head round his door. "In here." he said plainly before popping back into the room. Misty jogged towards the boys room. Ash was at his window looking down at the street below. Misty joined him and nearly died of hysterics when she saw what had happened. Brock was outside on the street floating, in only the way he could, behind the local Officer Jenny. The startled woman was just standing and staring at the sixteen year old as he floated there, whispering sweet nothings to her. Misty regained her composure and turned to Ash. "How did he get down there?" she asked, tears of laughter still rolling down her face. Ash sniggered. "I'm guessing he saw her outside and just decided to float down. The window obviously got in his way." he tried to explain. Misty returned her gaze to Brock before commenting "He obviously never had time to get dressed either".

::The Next Day::

Misty couldn't help but smile as she remembered the situation. The next part was the icing on the cake as far as misty was concerned. **_She arrested him for indecent exposure._** her mind smirked at her. Smiling to herself she got up from the couch she'd been sleeping on and idly glanced over the magazines on offer. She wasn't too surprised to find several copies of "Officer Jenny Monthly" in the pile. Selecting a copy of the local newspaper she sat back and flicked through it. A minute or so later the door opened and Ash walked in, a bag full of junk food in his hand. Misty looked up at him, at the bag in his hand and then back to her newspaper. "When did you get up?" he asked as he tipped the bag's contents out onto the table before rummaging through it for a candy bar. "About five minutes ago. You?" she asked, her eyes occasionally peeking over the top of the newspaper at him. "Bout an hour ago." he replied, unwrapping the candy. "They've still got him in for questioning. They don't seem to be able to figure out how he floated out of the window." Ash added, taking a large bite. Misty giggled slightly, the absurdity of the past twenty-four hours really beginning to set in. "I tell you. This town is really weird." she said, placing her newspaper down to talk to Ash properly. The younger trainer nodded as he ate, before swallowing. "I know. What about that cab driver yesterday?" he said, a look of disbelief on his face. "I mean, I'd heard that San Francisco was strange, but he was really crazy!" he said. Misty continued giggling. "You know how I write about stuff like that in my diary?" she asked. Ash nodded, taking another bite. Misty kept a lot of the contents of her diary public. The way she saw it was that the more they knew about the entries, the less likely they were to sneakily read it. Which she dreaded, because there was stuff she didn't want out in the open. **_My feelings for Ash for example_**. her mind whispered. "Yeah, well anyway. I wrote this song, stroke poem thing about it. Want to hear?" she asked him. Ash smirked slightly, wanting to hear Misty's attempt at both song writing and poetry.

**" **Have A Nice Day

San Francisco Bay past pier thirty-nine  
Early PM can't remember what time  
Got the waiting cab, stopped at the red light  
Address unsure of, but it turned out just right  
  
It started straight off, "coming here is hell"  
That's his first words we asked what it meant  
He said "Where you from" we told him our lot  
When ya' take a holiday is this what you want?  
  
To have a nice day  
  
Lie around all day have a drink to cheese  
"Yourself and tourists, that's what I hate"  
He said "We're going wrong, we've all become the same  
We dress the same way only our accents change"  
  
So have a nice day  
  
"Swim in the ocean that be my dish  
I drive around all day and kill processed fish  
Its all money gum, no artists anymore  
Your only in it now to make more  
more  
more" **"**  


Ash sat and listened to Misty as she recited the poem, a broad smile on his face showing his approval and amazement that misty could write such a good song. Finishing she closed the thin leather book and placed it back into her bag. She looked back up at him expectantly. Ash had a mean thought and put on a face of mock dislike. "That was rubbish." he said in a way that made it obvious he was kidding. Misty gave him an ice cold glare and he quickly snapped out of it. "No, seriously it was good. I never knew you wrote songs." he said, complimenting her. Misty smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks. I've only written one before and that was a couple of years ago." she admitted. Ash's ears pricked up. "You wrote another one? A couple of years ago eh? Then it must have been when we were traveling the Indigo League." he reasoned at a speed that Misty found quite startling. She began to worry, would he want to hear that one too. "So can I hear that one too?" he asked, not giving her much need to wonder about it. "Gee Ash I don't know. It's not very good, and it's kinda personal." she said her voice shaking slightly. Ash just smiled at her. "Misty..." he said in a voice that could convince anyone to do anything. Not that she needed much convincing, having already decided to read it too him. Feigning irritation, she huffed and puffed in an immature fashion as she rummaged in her bag, for the book in which she had long ago written what she had called "Misty's Song"

Ash just slumped back in his chair, his mind reeling from what Misty had just read to him. Misty watched him as he thought about the information. Every now and then he looked as though he was about to speak, leaning forward in his chair before delving back into his thoughts. Eventually he seemed to reach a decision about something and Misty walked round and sat next to him. "Well?" she asked gently, not wanting to pressure any answers from him. He turned to face her, his face a mass of confusion. "So you mean, that all these years you..." he said letting the sentence drift off into nothingness. Misty smiled at him and nodded. "You were..." he continued, again breaking off. Misty continued nodding, her smile getting broader. "With Brock!!!" he finally finished. This caught Misty totally off guard. "Yes with Brock... Wait. No! What's this got to do with Brock?" she spluttered, unable to comprehend Ash's stupidity at times. Ash reeled back on the defensive. "Hey, hey it's ok. But... If the song isn't about Brock then... You mean..." he started again. Misty rolled her eyes. "It's about you, you moron!" she cried, not really willing to go through all that hassle again. "I love you. I always have, it's just you've been too stupid to see it!" she said to him her heart beating like a jack-hammer as she let it all out. Ash still looked confused. Misty saw this and never allowed him the chance to ask any more questions, instead she threw herself at him and kissed him with a passion she never knew she had. At first Ash struggled under the unexpectedly amorous Misty but soon gave into her, allowing her to calm herself down as he kissed her back, trying to retain some semblance of control over himself. Eventually they lay together on the couch, Misty straddled on Ash's stomach as she leant down to kiss him gently. The burning passion of a few minutes earlier forgotten, for a more tender moment. Eventually they sat up together, their arms around each other in a warm embrace. Misty rested her head on Ash's shoulder, her eyes closed, just happy to be in such close proximity to him, to feel his body heat, his heart beat and his breath as his lungs filled with air. Opening her eyes slightly she looked up at him. "Ash..." she whispered into his ear. Ash turned his head slightly, just enough for him to see her large eyes. "Yeah." he replied, his voice gentle and compassionate. "Nothing." she said after a few seconds, returning her head to his shoulder. Ash smiled, his heart finally free of the burden he had felt for years. "I love you too Misty."

AN: Well, Karlie I hope you like it. You've already seen most of it so I hope you like the ending. Ok then. To all you other readers out there, thanks for reading. I enjoyed this one quite a bit. My next fic should be ready for a few weeks time, well part one anyway. It's gonna be my first multi-parter since "Terminality" ("Letter" doesn't count) and it will be going under the name "No Dream Impossible". So keep an eye out for that, and any small fics I decide to get out in the next few weeks. Bye!!

Oh and Read and Review or Mickey The Monkey will be released (You know the awesome power of Mickey the Monkey Karlie!).

   [1]: mailto:devlin1983@hotmail.com



End file.
